Phantom Lord promo (Epic)
Phantom Lord promo (Epic) was an e-wrestling promo written by Phantom Lord on January 25, 2010 for a match against Pope Fred in the LPW Hardcore Championship match at the Epic pay-per-view. The promo scored a 3.53 aps. Promo Cue the intro for the Mark Levin Radio Program http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjbZJZ0BUhQ Mark: Welcome back everyone to The Mark Levin program and in the battle over marriage in this country a literal battle is going to be taking place in the Magic Kingdom of all places. Lords Of Pain Wrestling is going to have a hardcore street fight match that is being billed as “Love Him Or Leave Him”. They have this guy…a West Hollywood type by the name of Pope Fred and he wants to marry his lover Zest but on the phone with us right now is the man who says he will ensure this does not happen please welcome a great American…the one and only Phantom Lord. Phantom: Mark it is an honor to talk to the one and only Great One and YOU sir are truly a great American. Mark: Now we don’t normally do these types of interviews but this thing has been getting major press and people on both sides of the gay marriage issue are seeing this as a real battle. Phantom: Well Mark I can assure this is going to be as real as it gets. Yes say what you want about Professional Wrestling but I am going into this match for one reason and one reason only and that’s to stop an honest to God abomination. Let me tell you about Pope Fred. First off this guy he mocks the title of Pope just by daring to call himself one. As a Catholic I am morally offended to even have to refer to the little twerp as Pope. There is only one Pope and it’s sure as hell not this guy. Mark: Well in wrestling it’s safe to say you are the bad guy, but in mainstream America it’s been proven that people are over whelmingly against gay marriage. So isn’t it kind of ironic that you are going in as the bad guy? Phantom: You know Mark I do find it funny. The LPW fan base is solidly behind Pope Fred simply because they all hate me for being better then all of them. I’ve sacrificed a lot in my career. Pope Fred represents everything that is wrong with wrestling. He’s all about the flash and pizzazz. This thing where he wants his fairytale wedding at Disney of all places it’s a publicity stunt. That’s all Pope Fred is about. He’s about getting attention of any kind and he doesn’t care what he has to do to get it. Mark: Well the phones are lighting up so lets go to Bill from the great WABC in New York...GO. Bill:: Thanks Mark for taking the call. Phantom you’re a home town guy from here in New York. If you can beat Pope Fred what do you plan on doing with the Hardcore title? Phantom: Well I’ll defend it. Wrestling is wrestling no matter how it’s done. But what’s this IF stuff. I am going to defeat Pope Fred. I’m going to beat him to a pulp and his Disney fantasy is going to turn into a Disney Nightmare and it will be one he can’t wake up from. Mark: Lets go to Sue on KKAT in Salt Lake City…GO Sue:: Mark you are truly the great one. Now I’m not that much into wrestling, I find it to violent but I will be watching this show because I do believe Phantom is doing the lord’s work on some level. This Pope Fred sounds like he is a horrible influence on children and it’s disgusting to think that he wants to have an abomination like gay marriage at Disney. Phantom: Well Sue he is disgusting. Like I said he’s nothing by an attention seeking twerp but what he didn’t count on was going up against someone of my stature. I all ready put his little boy toy Zest in the hospital and when this fight is over Fred will find himself in traction. He’s pushed the envelope way to far and I’m taking a stand for everything that is right in this world. Mark: Oh this should be fun…Mike on KSFO San Fransico…GO Mike: Hi Mark...Phantom I can’t wait to see Pope Fred kick your sanctimonious ass. Pope Fred is the best thing in… Mark: GET OFF THE PHONE YOU BIG DOPE. Phantom: See this is what I have to deal with day in and day out. But I fight the good fight and Pope Fred is going get a huge dose of reality at Epic. Mark: We have time for one more so lets go to the great KTKZ in Sacramento…Jim you are on The Mark Levin show…GO Jim:: Thanks Mark for taking the call. Phantom we are all rooting for you to take out Pope Fred once and for all. You know living here in California, I voted for Prop 8 and as usual the libs go running and screaming to the courts when a vote doesn’t go their way. Phantom I’ve been a fan of yours for years and I hope you beat Pope Fred senseless at the PPV. Phantom: Jim, I fully intend to do that. I’m putting myself on the line for what I believe in. Pope Fred has made a mockery of things for way to long and at Epic I will put a stop to it once and for all. Mark: Well Phantom all I can say is I hope you win because we need more people like you willing to go the extra mile in these situations. You can catch the big fight as Phantom Lord defends the right of one man and one woman in the LPW Hardcore Championship match against the vile and disgusting Pope Fred. LPW Epic is live on Pay Per View and it’s being held at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. Just a word of warning this match will be violent and bloody so you might want the children out of the room. Phantom: Mark it was a pleasure and when it’s all said and done I will be victorious and Pope Fred will be the one down and out. Mark: We certainly wish you the best…folks we’ll be right back. ''The show plays a bumper of music before going to commercial '' See also *Phantom Lord collection Category:Promos